Hetalia X Reader: Voodoo Chronicles
by gamergirlexp
Summary: random one shots that are related to fake voodoo and to romantic encounters with cute nations.
1. Chapter 1

You finished sewing up a little plush. This soft toy you created from random fabrics you had lying around meant more to you than just something to make for fun. It was based off of a particular friend of yours, some you had a big crush on. Since creating a doll was still a bit of a challenge for you, you decided on making your plush look alike to the little creatures you saw Estonia with before. "Mochis?" you think he called them. You held up the adorable plush and hugged it, eyeing the name you had sewn into the bottom.

"Feli Vargas."

You thought he was the cutest and nicest guy on earth. Once you had cleaned up the mess of fabrics and thread, you grabbed the mochi toy and headed to bed, cuddling with the toy and unconsciously playing with it's curl.

...

The next morning, you had decided to head out to Feli's house, stashing the plush in a bag before heading out. When you arrived, the door seemed to already be open, and you just entered, finding Feli asleep on his couch, saying things like "pasta" in his sleep. He looked very adorable, making you want to hug him, but you resisted the urge, instead taking out your mochi plush, but finding the curl had gotten caught on a part of the bag. As you tugged on the mochi plush, Feli began to blush and moan a bit. You turned your focus to him, thinking, "I wonder what he's dreaming." but finding that he had stopped. You went back to pulling your mochi out again, only to hear him moaning once more.

"Hm?" you tugged on the mochi curl, hearing him moan again, and stopped, hearing the moans stop. "I wonder what's going on here..." You finally were able to get the plush free from the bag, but decided to pull the curl once more.

Feli was soon panting and slowly waking up. You quickly hid the toy in your bag, realizing what was going on.

"B-Bella? Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked cutely.

You blushed a bit and gave a quick smile. "U-Um... I just came to visit you. H-How are you doing?"

He slowly sat up, yawning. "I'm fine. For some reason I couldn't sleep last night."

Your eyes widened at the thought of last night, playing with his curl before falling asleep, and waking up with it still entwined in your fingers. Without a second thought, you headed for the from door, saying that you had remembered something important. As soon as you opened the front you, you crashed into someone.

"Out of my way, bella!" Feli's brother Lovi gave you a cute glare before walking by you to Feli. "Get your ass up, fratello~!"

You peeked into the room, blushing at the cute fight between the two. Lovi was trying to get Feli up, who basically just screamed for help while trying to stay limp on the couch.

"I'm so tired~! I wanna take a siesta~!" screamed Feli.

You looked in your bag, then looked back at them, slowly reaching your hand in to tug on the curl once more.

"Oooh..." Feli moaned.

The older brother stopped and stared at him in surprise. "Wh-what are you doing, fratello?"

You pulled a bit more.

"O-Ooooh~!"

He looked so cute that you couldn't help but giggle. Lovino heard you and glared.

"What are you doing to mi fratello?!"

Immediately stopping, you gave an expression of nervousness. He caught your expression and saw your hand slowly leave your bag. Feli stopped moaning, giving Lovino the thought of you as the cause.

"What is in your bag?" he quickly grabbed your hand and pulled you close, making you blush.

"Wh-What are you doing, fratello?" asked Feli, blushing madly from the constant stimulus.

Lovi, ignoring his little brother, grabbed your bag, but you quickly took out the mochi and held it close.

He searched the bag, but found nothing, before looking up and seeing the toy you clutched so fondly. "What are you hiding, bella?"

You slowly played with the curl, making the younger Italian moan more. Lovi saw this and growled at you. "Stop messing with mi fratello~!" he lunged at you, trying to grab the toy, but missing. He continued trying until you ended up falling onto Feli.

"Oooooh bella~?"

You quickly looked at Feli, who seemed to have a lustful smile painted onto his face. His arms went around you. "Fratello~? How about we pay her back for what she caused?"

Lovi blushed and gave smirk towards you, replying with, "Si~!" he pushed you onto Feli, holding your wrists down and keeping your back against the other's chest.

Feli kissed your cheek and slid his hands up your shirt. Lovi pulled your pants down, kissing your legs as they became more exposed.

You blushed immensely, unable to move from shock. The two rubbed your body, grinding against you and slowly stripping you down. Soon they had pushed you onto the floor, forcing you to go on your hands and knees.

Lovi smirked just before kissing your back, while Feli took your lips undoing his pants as he did so.

"Bella..." his hands brushed through your hair. "You made this, so you have to get rid of it."

His cute smile made you blush. Feli pulled his pants down, his member bouncing our proudly, and slid himself into your mouth. His moans filled the air, creating a blush upon your cheeks. Lovi, on the other hand, stripped himself and grinded his hardening member against you, his soft skin touching yours. He nipped at your neck, slowly pushing his member into you, a long moan pouring from his mouth as he did so.

The two Italians thrusted into you, speeding their pace every few seconds. You moaned onto Feli's length, making him shiver with pleasure. Sweat beaded down your skin as Lovi made euphoric noises, biting at your neck and thrusting harder. Feli grabbed your hair and let out soft pants and moans. Pure bliss shot through your body with every thrust.

Suddenly, the door bursted open and two nations walked in, staring at the event before them.

"Oh Lovi~?" asked the Spaniard. "What are you doing?"

"Italy..." the German sighed and covered his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?"

The two Italians froze. You, although, continued to slightly thrust against Lovino's hardened member.

The older Italian quickly exclaimed, "G-GET OUT YOU DAMNED P-PERVERTS~!" a deep blush spreading throughout his face.

The two nations left for now, Spain smirking and Germany regretting ever walking in.

Feli immediately started thrusting wildly into your mouth, soon cumming down your throat and quickly pulling out. "Are you okay, bella?"

You nodded, coughing a bit. Lovi continued thrusting into you, soon cumming himself, moaning loudly. "Th-that wasn't too bad, bella..." he smirked. "But next time you do that, you won't get off so easily."

Before leaving you, the two brothers got cleaned up, dressed, and stole your plush.

...

Italy handed a little mochi plush to Germany. "If you ever need me, pull his curl."


	2. Chapter 2

_Reviews:_

_Magishy333: I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can get both~_

_~GGEXP_

*''*^*''*

You smirked, eyeing the man you had a crush on, a guy you thought was very intriguing in the way that he would push people away. There was a cute thing about him, the way he performed his... "magic." You took out a small book from your pocket and skimmed through it.

"No...not that... no... no way... no-wait..." something caught your eye, creating a smirk upon your face and a creepy giggle.

"What are ya doin'?" asked Alfred, who sat next to you.

"N-Nothing~!" you quickly hid the book and smiled nervously.

...

The next day, you arrived at school early, making sure to be one of the first there. You searched around, waiting until the boy your liked arrived, before approaching him with a grin.

"Do you like voodoo?" you asked, smirking.

He shook his head. "Do you mean that stupid black magic where idiots just chant while dancing in a circle?"

A furious aura enshrouded your body. Without a second thought, you pulled a hair from his head and placed it into the voodoo doll. Suddenly, the appearance of the doll formed into the boy.

"Wh-what!?" a look of shock washed over his face.

"Be afraid, Arthur... You bastard..." your finger flicked the doll's face, creating a red bruise on Arthur's face and sending him backwards from the invisible force.

He fell onto his butt, looking up a you with a fearful expression. Slowly he changed towards a smirk, chanting a quick spell before jumping up. A puff of smoke surrounded you both, disappearing to reveal-

"Britannica Angel. Try and beat me now."

Arthur had wings, a halo, a wand with a star, and a sort of toga.

"Pffft... Hahahahahaha~!" your laughter echoed through the halls, catching the attention of some people, and making the angel's cheeks heated with embarrassment and anger.

He whipped his wand at you, trying to cast a spell, but only to see you dodge the spell and flick the doll again, the jolt sending him flying against a wall.

"Bloody hell!" he waved his wand once more, a spell was straight at you, creating a puff of smoke around your body.

Once it had dispersed, you had been turned into a little girl. Growling, you screamed at him with so many swears that even the mean Italian from the Spanish class had looked at you shocked from down the hall.

Arthur's jaw dropped in surprise, before slowly starting to laugh. You glared at him and tore off the voodoo dolls clothing, making the angel's cloth rip off of him, and exposing him completely. He gave you a quick growl before casting another spell, but missing. It promptly hit Alfred, who was just walking by. The American was covered in a thick smoke before he was revealed completely naked.

"DUDES! Time the fuck out!" his face was red, as his hands covered his vital regions. "What the hell is going on here!?"

There was a moment of complete silence, followed by a loud burst of laughter streaming from you and Arthur. Alfred glared at the both of you, his face becoming rosier by the second.

"Sh-Shut up!" Alfred quickly tried to find something to cover himself before seeing something out of the corner of his eye.

A long scarf wrapped around the American, dragging him away.

Arthur continued laughing a bit as he looked back at you. "So... um... Why did you ask me about voodoo before?"

You stopped laughing and sighed. "It was... because... I kind of wanted to join your club... and... I think you're kind of cute..."

He blushed, staring for a moment before quickly answering, "O-Oh! S-sure. You can join. Y-You obviously like magic and such... aaaand... um... you are kind of cute too..."

There was an awkward silence before everyone in the hallway made their presence visible again by exclaiming, "Get on with it."

You froze while Arthur grasped your hand and dragged you onto the club room.

"S-Sorry for making a scene." You both had apologized at the same time, before blushing and looking away from each other.

Suddenly, there was another burst of smoke, revealing your body back to normal. The sudden transformation reminded you that the angel was still naked. You looked down, prompting him to look and immediately cover himself.

"Gah! I-I forgot... bloody hell... Why did you have to tear my clothes off?!"

"You were the one who changed me into a little girl you pedophile..."

"Well you're the one who flicked me and challenged me."

"You're the one who made fun of my lifestyle." Your eyes seemed to peer into his soul, making him uneasy.

"W-Well..." Arthur's expression changed into a sly smirk as he pushed you up against a wall. "You're the one who has a crush on me."

You gulped and looked away, blushing slightly at his actions. "S-So?"

"So this~" his lips met yours in a heated kiss.

You tried to push him off weakly, wanting him to stop, but also wanting him to go further. He slowly pulled his lips away, moving them to your ears to whisper lustfully.

"You know you want it... Let your body do what it feels is right." his hands grasped your waist lightly.

You blushed immensely. "A-Arthur..."

"Yes, love~?" his body rubbed up against yours, making a slight moan breach your lips.

"N-No..."

"Oh yes~..."

You noticed your arms had already wrapped themselves around his neck. Suddenly, you were lifted up and placed onto a table. He slid off your pants, and nabbed your panties with his teeth, slowly pulling them off.

Arthur smirked as his fingers traced the skin between your legs before diving into you, prodding for the spot that could make you scream with pleasure. Once he had found it, he lifted one of your legs onto his shoulder, and gave you a cute smirk before slowly sliding his hot length within you, moaning at the feeling.

"D-damn... s-so tight..."

He proceeded to thrust, soon finding your special spot, making you scream with ecstasy. Your mind clouded as Arthur continued his assault on your special bundle of nerves. You moved against him, wanting more. Sweat beaded down his skin, the feathers of his wings gleaming with the sticky moisture, his soft skin gleaming in the sunlight that streamed in between the blinds over the windows. The Angel groaned with every thrust, soon grasping your waist and slamming into you, cumming and exclaiming your name.

He took a moment to catch his breath before slowly pulling out and giving you a sweet smile. You breathed heavily before sighing and sitting up.

"D-Don't do that s-so suddenly..." you found your panties and bottoms, pulling them both back on.

He chuckled. "I can't help it... you're so... beautiful, love."

...

The next day, the school newspaper had a front page article that sold out quickly, and made Arthur hide in his office, repeating, "I want to die... I want to die..."


End file.
